


Sickness

by madisxnbear



Series: Obey Me! Shenanigans [2]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23937832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madisxnbear/pseuds/madisxnbear
Summary: It all started with a sneeze.Solomon and you had been hanging out together, chatting and studying. Just spending a little human time together, and it was nice. Solomon had mentioned that he’d been feeling under the weather, and you knew how awful it was. But you didn’t think anything of it.You should have.
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Series: Obey Me! Shenanigans [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725511
Comments: 20
Kudos: 561





	1. Chapter 1

It all started with a sneeze.

Solomon and you had been hanging out together, chatting and studying. Just spending a little human time together, and it was nice. Solomon had mentioned that he’d been feeling under the weather, and you knew how awful it was. But you didn’t think anything of it.

You should have.  
It starts as a few sneezes, some sharp headaches eventually developing to coughs that ravage your throat and make your voice go rough. It’s over a few days, and you can see the demon brothers watching you carefully every time you cough or sneeze. It’s not something that you’re all too worried about.. Not until you wake up one morning with a sharp headache, and your head feels like it’s on fire. 

You struggle out of bed, whimpering as you sluggishly go to the bathroom to wash your face and brush your hair haphazardly. Your body feels so heavy and foggy, but you know that you have to tough it out. If you just push through it, you know that you won't think about it as much. Getting to that point is the rough part, though. 

You pull on your skirt, buttoning up your shirt and tying on your tie before you grab your bag and trudge down stairs. 

You have to pause occasionally, bracing yourself on the railing as your head spins. Your stomach rolls at the thought of eating today, so you decide to grab one of the brothers to walk to school with you. You don’t trust your unsteady feet as much as you normally would.

The table is loud as usual, and it makes your aching head spike with pain. You shuffle to stand behind Asmodeus, your hands coming to grip the back of the chair. 

“Darling? Oh my, you don’t look well at all…” He fusses, tilting his head to look at you. “Can someone come with me to RAD?” You ask them all— ignoring Asmos' comment , listening as the table goes quiet. “Don’t you want to eat something? You shouldn’t go without eating.” Beel says to you, reaching to set his hand on your waist gently. You can feel the color leaving your face, and you shake your head. It’s a mistake, and you know it. “No, I-I don’t.. Feel so good—” 

Your vision starts getting spotty, and the last thing you can remember is Levi yelping before you black out. 

—————

You feel a little colder as you wake up, struggling to sit up as something holds on tight to your waist. “Oh, thank goodness! Belphie, go get Lucifer..” You’re sopping wet, and you whine as you sluggishly push away from the arms around you. Your name is called, and finally your eyes blink open as you look around. The brothers are sitting around you, and you’re in your bathtub, you realize dimly, with Levi holding you tightly in the tub. “What’s happening?” You say softly, voice rough, and your eyebrows furrowing as you squirm against Levi. “S-Stop moving.” He growls at you, and it makes you freeze as you look up at him. 

“Y-Ya passed out, human! Right in the dining room, if Beel hadn’t caught ya, ya would’ve cracked yer head right open!” Mammon fusses, and his loud voice has you wincing. “Mammon, shut up.” Satan sends his brother fiery glare before he reaches for your hands. “Were you feeling this under the weather the whole time?” He asks you gently, his thumb brushing over your knuckles adoringly. You look up at him, your eyes flitting over the brothers that are cramped in your little bathroom. They all look worried, and you feel guilty.. Even if you didn’t do this on purpose. “No, no. Just today.. I woke up and i felt like I got hit by a truck.” Your voice is really bad, and you realize that you can barely speak above a whisper. 

They all look frustrated, and you look up as the door opens to Belphegor and Lucifer, their faces worried as the oldest shoves past to kneel next to the tub. 

“I’m sorry, Lucifer.. I didn’t mean to—” You start out, and he hushes you immediately. He pulls his gloves off in order to press them delicately to your face. “Your fever seems to have gone down. How is your head?” He asks quietly, and you find yourself leaning into his large hand. “It hurts.” You croak out, feel yourself pink up at the way Lucifer’s hand comes up to brush your hair out of your face. “I know… I’ve contacted Barbatos, and it seems we need some medicine for you. Satan has some potions for you to drink.” The oldest tells you, and you nod a little as you feel Leviathans tail curling around your leg. The demon had let his true form come out, and it’s a testament to how worried he was. How worried they all must have been.

“They’re probably gross, though.” You pout, and it makes the demons snicker— even Lucifer cracks a smile. “Yes, they are. But you need to drink them, hm?” He nods a little, and ordinarily you would be so embarrassed to have Lucifer being so soft for you. But now, you just want to wallow in affection from each of your demons. 

You whine a little, before you sink back against Levi and turn to bury your aching head against his chest. “No. Don’t wanna.” You complain, feeling the demon wrap his arms around you. You know that Levi is going to hide from you after all of this is over— your normie affection kills him. “Darling,” Asmo calls for you, and his voice holds a smile. “I think you’re going to murder my brother if you don’t stop clinging to him.” He tells you, and stubbornly your hands fist in his shirt. “I think it’s time we get you dried off and into something comfortable, in bed..” Belphie murmurs, and Mammon finally speaks up. “C’mon, human.. Everyone out, I’ll dry ‘em off.” His hands are cool to the touch on your skin as he carefully pries you from his brother, and even in your sick state you smile as Levi nearly falls flat on his face to get out of the bathroom. 

Mammon sets you down on the bathroom counter as his brothers file out, and even Asmo doesn’t stick around to try his usual tricks on you. “Are you alright?” Mammon’s voice is finally low enough as he hesitantly grabs the hem of your shirt, pulling at it a little. “D-D’ya want me to take this stuff off..” He asks quietly, and you manage a little laugh. “Turn around.” You order, and he does so easily. “I’m sorry I worried you, Mammy.” You tell him, sluggishly pulling your clothes off to haphazardly dry off. 

“Worried all of us,” He grumbles out, and you can see him cross his arms over his chest. “You know I’m responsible for ya, right? I thought.. I thought I lost you again, till Asmo said you were breathin’..” Mammon’s voice is quiet, and for once you can hear the pain lacing his tone. Mammon carried a lot of guilt for your “death”... even though you sit here breathing in front of him. You’ve had to hold him many a night and tell him that you were safe here with him.. Not dead. He worries, even still. 

“Mammon,” You croak out, quickly wrapping the towel around yourself before you slide off the counter to wrap your arms around his waist. Your legs are unsteady under you, and it’s not long until your worried demon turns around to curl you against his chest. “You’re here taking care of me, right? I’m okay… All humans get sick. Just happens, hm?” You tell him, reaching up to cup his cheek adoringly. His mouth screws up in a pout and you know he’s gonna complain. “That’s dumb— humans are so fragile, how come everything breaks you?” Mammon growls a little, before he seems to remember your state of undress. 

“Hold on, my brothers are gonna bust in here, and I don’t want ‘em to see you like this,” He tells you, “I’m gonna go get you somethin’ to wear…” Mammon leaves the room after he hoists you back on the sink for good measure. 

You smile a little, because even though you feel like garbage, you know that the seven demon brothers will take care of you. 

The demon doesn’t take long— though you can hear Mammon growling at Asmodeus to keep out of the bathroom in the meantime. 

He comes back with what you know is one of his shirts— and a pair of basketball shorts that you’re pretty sure belong to Beel. “Here ya go, human..” the demon of greed is pink as he sets your clothes on the counter and turns away, and you roll your eyes fondly as you pull on your clothes. “Done,” You hum quietly, and slide down off of the counter again. Mammon’s arms wrap around your shoulders, pulling you out the door. All of the demon brothers are lounged around your room— Lucifer is settled regally on your vanity chair, Asmo is lounged is lounged in your bed, Belphegor next to him, Satan is sat upright on the edge of your bed, a book in hand, Beel is munching on.. Something next to Levi on the floor. You smile a little at each of them, before you can almost feel Mammons hackles raise as you approach the bed. “Move your asses— I’m sittin’ with the human today,” he growls out, and you expect a fight. But for once, Asmodeus and Belphegor scoot back so you have room to lay down with Mammon. 

You settle down in bed, curling back against Mammons chest as he curls you close. “A-Are you feeling better?” Levi asks you, even though he can’t look at you still. You curl your arms around yourself, shrugging a little as you look at them. “Not as hot, but… my throat hurts a lot.” You say, your poor voice rough and low. Satan smiles sympathetically, and stands up to grab a bottle from your bedside table. “This will help soothe it, and will make your muscle aches stop.” The man smiles sweetly at you, even as you pout.

“Satan, I don’t want it..” You complain, shaking your head and try to squirm away. Mammons arms curl tighter to stop you, “Ya gotta drink, human.” He huffs at you, and Asmodeus croons sweetly at you. “You poor thing. We’ll make you feel better, but you have to start this for us.” 

It’s a lot of fussing from the demon brothers, but eventually they get you to drink the nasty potion that satan mixed. “Now… sleep, darling.” Lucifer hums, brushing your cheek with his leather clad knuckles. “We’ll stay until you do.”

You don’t know what you did to deserve them, but everyone stays until Lucifer drags them out one by one— except Mammon, who growls and grumbles as he curls you close in his arms. He’s staying to watch his human.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m so glad yer alright,” You can hear him whisper, and you press a sweet kiss to the demons temple. “I’ll always be alright, if you’re around to take care of me.” You murmur, holding him tightly, something that is for all of the demon brothers. They’ll always take care of you, you know this. And you’re so grateful.

You fade in and out of consciousness over the next two days, waking up occasionally to a different demon brother sitting or laying with you. They cuddle you close, press kisses to your cheeks and forehead, and just.. Make you feel safe. It’s on the third day that you finally wake up enough to feel fully aware of everything. Beelzebub is with you, laying back on your pillows as he scrolls through his phone. 

“Beel,” You say, and your voice is finally strong enough to sound normal, if a little crackly from underuse. He looks over at you. “You’re up!” He smiles, setting his phone down to yank you into his arms. You squeak as he hugs you tightly, pressing your face into his chest. Beelzebub is soft and warm, his chest firm.. And you adore him. You smile as you snuggle into the hug, letting him hold you for as long as he wants. “Everyone’s gonna be so relieved. We thought we’d have to take you to the human world, you know.” He says softly as he pulls away from you. 

You pout as you look up at him, sighing a little. “You guys worry too much… I was okay.” You try to brush it off, and then Beel scowls at you. “You weren’t. You had a fever hotter than the fires in Diavolo’s castle.” Beelzebub tells you quietly, brushing his fingers through your hair lightly. 

“Come on, you should bathe, before everyone else finds you awake. You’ll never get away from them after that.” He smiles at you, huffing playfully as he pats your side and sits up with a long, lazy stretch. You whine brattily, shaking your head a bit before he decides to just drag you up into his arms. He always holds you like you weigh nothing, and it makes you feel like you’ve got butterflies in your stomach every time. “Beel. I can walk! I just didn't want to yet.” You mumble out, pouting as he sets you on the counter of the sink. “I know. I like holding you.” The demon admits, his face flushing a pretty pink as he goes about filling up the tub for you. 

You wait as he fills up the tub, kicking your legs shyly even when he grabs you a new set of clothes that suspiciously looks like his— and one of your fluffiest towels. It makes you smile when he flutters around, and leaves you to bathe by yourself. 

The tub is hot, steam floating from the top as you settle in, and feel your aching body relax. You sit there, after washing your hair and your body and just soak in the hot water. Time doesn’t seem to be moving for a while, until you decide that if you sit here any longer you’ll fall asleep.

You drain the bath, and sigh happily as you dry off and slide on Beel’s comfortable clothes. They’re warm and soft, hanging off of you. You have to tie the basketball shorts extra tight on your waist, so they don’t slide off. You push the door open, smiling when Beelzebub is still lounging on your bed, rubbing over his stomach. “I can feel how hungry you are. Let’s go get food, I think I might die.”

You snort out a laugh, giggling and shaking your head as you pull him up from the bed and to the door. The house of Lamentation is quiet for the middle of the day on a weekend. You hum and swing your hands as you walk down the stairs, heading to the dining room. You can hear arguing, not unlike any normal day as you come into the room. But you can’t help but grin as the shouts all fall silent when you step in the room. 

Your demons all look a bit disheveled, even Lucifer and Asmodeus, with their ties partially undone, uniforms a little rumpled and their hair unkempt. They really must have been horribly worried about you, if they couldn’t keep up their appearances. 

Several voices call your name, and it isn’t long until you’re yanked into the closest demons chest— Satan, who squeezes you tight and manages a choked up laugh. 

“We were so worried about you!” Levi complains from somewhere to your left, “You slept for so long we thought you died.” Belphegor fusses over you, and you wiggle free from Satan’s arms with a laugh. “I’m fine! I was just sick. It happens to humans a lot!” Your voice crackles with underuse and you can see them all looking at you like you’re going to break, like they don’t believe you’re back up now. 

“I’m starving, please let’s just eat!” You complain, pushing the brothers back towards their seats when you’re pulled down into Mammons lap— letting out a yelp as you land. The demon of greed has yet to say a word to you, but he wraps his arms around your waist tightly, his face pressing into the crook of your neck. “Mammy…” You croon out, shaking your head as you turn around to wrap your arms around his neck sweetly. 

“I’m so glad yer alright,” You can hear him whisper, and you press a sweet kiss to the demons temple. “I’ll always be alright, if you’re around to take care of me.” You murmur, holding him tightly, something that is for all of the demon brothers. They’ll always take care of you, you know this. And you’re so grateful.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys for waiting!!! I love writing for Obey Me! And I'm really excited to start a new little twoshot— I was selfish and wanted some pampering from the brothers. :>
> 
> Let me know what you think by giving comments and kudos!


End file.
